


Shower Me With

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Top/Bottom Vers Sam Winchester, the porniest love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: After a hard hunt the boys hit the showers, together of course. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Shower Me With

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing bunker series originally posted on Tumblr @andthenweburned. Come visit me there!

Still flushed and damp from much needed showers, Jack towels off with Sam and Dean. As usual they stay within arm’s reach of each other. The trio is visibly worn but feeling better. Aches and bruises from the recent hunt soothed by the bunker’s endless hot water. Light touches, gentle nudges, and wry smiles fill the quiet room as soft towels soak up fatigue along with remaining water droplets.

Dean runs a hand over Sam’s bare hip, casual, propriatary as he one-hand scrubs a towel over his own wet hair, eyes crinkling. Sam catches Jack’s eye, soft smile, easy dimples. Something about being in the bunker lifts them up, pulls them in, fits them back together like nowhere else. The cavernous underground concrete should be dank and cold but warmth floods the place in a feedback loop sustained by soft sighs and heated glances rather than ancient mechanics.

Protected, loose, free to be together.

“You ok, kid?” Jack’s shaken from his thoughts by Dean’s low voice, looks up to two sets of concerned eyes.

He took a couple of hits during the hunt and has already been checked and rechecked by both Sam and Dean. Apparently his silence has them worried again but he’s fine and has much better things on his mind. Sly grin pops across his face as he turns to the nearest pedestal sink affixed to the shower room wall, deliberately drops his elbows to the porcelain, spreads his legs and blinks wide faux-innocent eyes over his shoulder. “Fuck me, Daddy?”

_ Jesus _

Dual inhales signal that he has the brothers’ full attention, hunt forgotten. Soft rustle of hastily dropped wet towels and then a rough, large hand play-slaps his naughty, upturned, baby-soft bottom turning it cotton-candy pink and eliciting a delighted gasp. “Little minx,” Sam admonishes with an indulgent smile. Big tan hands circle small pale hips lightly pulling Jack back to nestle against his crotch, grinding skin on skin. Sweet hips sway and circle, pink tongue dances between pouty lips as Jack reaches for Dean’s arm to pull him closer too.

Dean’s heart isn’t the only thing that swells at the sight of his brother’s arms full of their boy. He reaches up to cup Sam’s face and slides his other arm loosely around Jack’s bent waist, wedges himself against the sharp cut of his brother’s hip fitting snug against both men. Gentle nibbles across Sam’s shoulder before bending to lick-kiss Jack’s neck.

“Arch your back, sweetheart,” Dean whispers, running his hands over Jack’s back, presenting the kid’s ass like a gift.

Little brother catches Dean’s heated eyes, “Always taking care of me.”

Pink tongue swirls over parted lips leaving a glistening trail Dean has been following for decades. He swoops up to capture Sam’s slicked lips with a groan while Jack whimpers, rucks back needy. The brothers pull back to enjoy the view of their boy’s slit, pretty pink dick hanging full below. They soak up Jack’s filthy moans when Sam’s thumb finds his hole pushing in, teasing.

Dean leans forward spits sloppy dripping slick enough for Sam to push two fingers past the fluttering rim. Gun-roughened hand reaches underneath to softly fist Jack’s slender cock. In sync, they work Jack together, more spit, more fingers, pausing for long breathy kiss while Jack shakes, whines, works his hips.

Jack’s riding high already near tipping over the edge. Loves the feel of Winchester hands holding him down, holding him open, stuffing him full. Dean shuffles closer to Jack’s head, calloused fingers run across petal soft lips. “So pretty like this,” he praises. “Gonna take both our cocks.”

It’s not a question.

Cheek down against the sink, Jack’s dewy pink mouth turns eager, throat opens fully for Dean’s thick dick as Sam pushes into his ass. Eyes roll, panting and whimpering as Jack takes them both. Sam hooks big hand around Dean’s neck pulling him over for sloppy kisses, bites into his brother’s mouth in between thrusts.

“Fuck, he’s always so tight.”

Hard breathing and harder pounding. Jack opens wider - chokes, grunts, loves it. Dean pushes past spit-sloppy lips deeper into twitching, moaning throat,  “That’s it, baby,” he murmurs, buries himself and holds, running a finger around the circle of pretty stretched lips.

Jack gazes up dazed, loving, mouth full of Dean as Sam splits him open. Strong thrusts from behind punch the air out of him in the best possible way. Throat stuffed full, ass stretched obscenely by Winchester cock, it’s his own version of Heaven.


End file.
